Evidence
by chupeechan
Summary: Le long cheminement de Remus avant d'accepter l'évidence... OS cadeau à Bulle 1206 pour la 7OOe review de Verum - l'image n'est pas à moi.


**Alors, c'est là le plus court de mes OS et ma chère Bulle1206, revieweuse de la 700e de Verum, j'ai dû écrire cette histoire plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. J'ai tenté d'écrire du POV de Tonks mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais bien mauvaise à cet exercice et puis Remus a prit les rênes. Alors oui, comme je le disais, cet OS est bien court mais je pense qu'il est très bien comme il est ^^ J'ai choisi le rating T car il y a mention de nudité mais bon, j'espère avoir fait honneur à l'histoire de Remus et Tonks :D**

**Disclaimer: JKR est notre reine, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**

* * *

><p>Il avait combattu de tout son être la têtue petite sorcière.<p>

Il avait tout fait. Il l'avait dévalorisée, s'était moqué d'elle et de ce qu'elle soutenait être des convictions bien ancrées.

Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Après tout, comme il l'avait mentionné, la sorcière était têtue.

Il avait alors choisi de se déprécier, de piétiner toutes ces idées qu'elle avait de lui, de lui assurer qu'il était bien loin de l'image qu'elle voyait.

Il lui avait d'abord dit qu'il était trop vieux. Merlin ! Elle avait treize ans* de moins que lui ! Il subissait déjà ses transformations depuis huit longues années quand elle était venue au monde. Cela aurait dû suffire à lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux. Mais non !

Il avait bien dit qu'elle était têtue.

Il avait ensuite clamé qu'il était bien trop pauvre et qu'il avait déjà bien du mal à survivre seul, alors faire vivre une personne de plus était tout bonnement impossible. Une femme devait être choyée par l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Elle avait répondu qu'elle travaillait et s'était occupée seule de sa personne jusque-là et qu'une simple fleur des champs suffirait à la combler si jamais il avait un élan romantique.

Non, en fait, elle était bornée.

Il lui avait alors rappelé la simple vérité. Le genre de vérité qui fait mal, qui le faisait souffrir depuis bien trop longtemps : il était un loup-garou. Il était dangereux. Il pouvait la tuer ou pire, faire d'elle un monstre… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire mal à qui que ce soit, encore moins à elle. Mais ça, il ne lui avait pas dit.

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une sincère et profonde amitié s'était transformé en quelque chose de bien plus profond pour lui, elle avait réussi à se frayer un chemin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les missions de surveillances étaient devenues ses préférées pour un peu qu'il sache que c'était avec elle qu'il allait les partager. Il avait été jaloux et amer quand elle avait mentionné qu'elle trouvait que Sirius était toujours séduisant malgré sa longue incarcération. Il avait rétorqué que Sirius les faisait toujours succomber, elle lui avait répondu qu'il verrait très bien pour qui elle avait succombé s'il ôtait les œillères dont il s'affublait. Il avait cru sentir son cœur exploser de joie mais comme il l'avait mentionné, il était trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux…

Il faisait donc tout son possible pour ne pas la regarder mais ses yeux finissaient toujours par la retrouver…En même temps, il était facile de savoir quand elle était non loin. Elle était d'une telle maladresse… Maladroite et un peu naïve, drôle et intelligente, forte et fragile à la fois, étonnante et vive, et Merlin ! Qu'elle était belle…

Quand Albus lui avait confié la mission d'aller vivre parmi les loups-garou, de les espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre et de les convaincre de se rallier à eux, il avait accepté sans hésiter. Certes, c'était une mission difficile car la plupart des loups-garou étaient effrayés par Greyback, lui le premier, mais il s'était dit que l'éloignement serait peut-être la réponse à ses soucis. Après tout, les moldus disaient bien « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ».

Il s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux, qu'il était évident qu'avec son absence elle réaliserait que ce n'était qu'un béguin. Elle verrait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, c'était sûr et certain, évident.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, quand il était revenu de sa mission et l'avait vue, son cœur s'était serré. Où était Tonks la battante ? Qu'était-il advenu du rose de ses cheveux ? Il s'en était voulu de la faire souffrir ainsi, il s'en était voulu de renier ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir, cet amour qu'elle voulait lui donner sans rien en retour si ce n'est un sourire de sa part.

Il avait fallu qu'il voie de ses propres yeux que la jeune demoiselle Delacour n'était pas aussi insipide qu'il aurait pu le penser, qu'elle aimait Bill pour lui et qu'elle n'avait que faire de son état de demi loup-garou, pour qu'il se dise « Et si ? ». Même s'il avait encore tenté de nier ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était à l'enterrement d'Albus, son mentor, l'homme qui, le premier, lui avait donné une chance, qu'il s'était rendu compte que cette certitude qu'il avait imprégnée dans son esprit, à force de la répéter encore et encore, n'en était pas une. Qu'elle n'était qu'un artifice et que s'il venait à donner sa chance à Tonks, elle ne le quitterait pas pour quelqu'un de plus jeune, de plus beau, pour quelqu'un de normal.

Il lui avait fallu du temps et la perte d'un nouvel être cher pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments. Leurs sentiments.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle était là, nue, collée contre lui; maintenant qu'il savait que sa peau avait un goût de miel; maintenant qu'elle lui mordillait l'oreille pour qu'il la prenne de nouveau et rattrape tout ce temps qu'il avait perdu… Il savait maintenant que leur histoire était une évidence.

* * *

><p><strong>*Il me semble que Charlie et Tonks étaient à Poudlard au même moment, probablement dans la même année. Cependant, c'est ce qu'il me semble et vu que la date de naissance de Tonks n'est pas connue (et que Charlie est né le 1212/72), j'ai choisi de la faire naître en 73.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors Bulle ? Est-ce que ça te plaît ? Je t'avoue, écrire du RemusTonks, c'était vraiment une colle pour moi !  
><strong>

**Et vous autre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**(rassurez la pauvre auteuze qui se pose des questions ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>En attendant l'OS de la 8OOe (qui sera un threesome d'ailleurs),<br>**

**xoxo**


End file.
